teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gabe
Gabe- nowa postać wprowadzona w drugiej części sezonu 6. Na początku był przedstawiony jako zwykły uczeń Beacon Hills High School, ale szybko zostało ujawnione, że dołączył do rosnącej armii łowców pod przywództwem szkolnej pedagog Tamory Monroe i weterańskiego łowcy o wieloletnim doświadczeniu ze słynnej rodziny myśliwych Gerarda Argenta, w nadziei na wyeliminowanie istot nadprzyrodzonych raz na zawsze. Historia Niewiele jest wiadomo o dzieciństwie Gabe'a. Wraz z Nolanem i Aaronem gnębił nadnaturalnych uczniów liceum w Beacon Hills. Zostało ujawnione, że to on ostrzelał dom Scotta, by ratować Nolana przed zostaniem zamordowanym przez Gerarda i Monroe. Gdy odkrywa, że Nolan zdezerterował i przekazał plany myśliwych Liamowi, wściekły pobił Nolana do nieprzytomności. Umiera podczas walki w szpitalu. Teen Wolf 'Sezon 6' Śmierć Gabe umiera podczas walki w szpitalu przeciwko Liamowi, Melissie McCall, Coreyowi, Masonowi, Theo i Nolanowi. Inni myśliwi poprzez walkie-talkie otrzymują rozkaz od Monroe zastrzelenia zarówno Liama jak i Gabe'a. Łowca wykonuje polecenie i strzela do dwójki walczących. Liam zdołał się uratować, podczas gdy kule trafiły w Gabe'a. Przed dalszym strzelaniem w stronę Gabe'a powstrzymuje łowcę Nolan, który gaśnicą strzelającego uderza. Gabe pada na ziemię i czołga się do ściany, cały we krwi. Ledwo udaje mu się usiąść pod ścianą i powiedzieć, że rany postrzałowe bolą. Powoli podchodzi do niego Theo i delikatnie bierze jego prawą rękę. Przejmuje jego ból na znak prawdziwego aktu dobroci. Nastepnie Theo pyta się Gabe'a czy dalej boli. Gabe odpowiada, że nie. Na jego twarzy widać ulgę. Theo mówi, że to dobrze. Gabe, dzięki działaniu Theo, umiera bezboleśnie i pokojowo. Po jego śmierci wszyscy są poruszeni. Nolan jest we łzach. Relacje [[Nolan Holloway|'Nolan Holloway']] Nolan i Gabe na początku byli przyjaciółmi, których łączyło wspólne dążenie do wyeliminowania istot nadprzyrodzonych. Jednakże po wydarzeniach na komisariacie policji, nastawienie Nolana się zmieniło. Gabe to zauważył i postanowił (wraz z Monroe) przetestować lojalność Nolana. W ramach testu Gabe ostrzelał dom Scotta i powiedział Nolanowi, że przekazał Monroe, że to było dzieło Nolana by ratować jego reputację wśród łowców. Nolan finalnie nie wytrzymał presji i zdezerterował oraz zdecydował się pomóc stadu Scotta. Gabe to odkrył i w ramach kary pobił byłego kolegę do nieprzytomności za zdradę. W finałowej walce w szpitalu Gabe umiera, między innymi na oczach Nolana. Nie jest wiadome, jak Nolan zareagował na jego śmierć oraz jakie były jego odczucia co do całego zdarzenia. [[Liam Dunbar|'Liam Dunbar']] Gabe darzył Liama nienawiścią ze względu na jego status jako wilkołaka. Zrobił wszystko, by cała szkoła była przeciw niemu, z tego względu pobił go na oczach uczniów, mając nadzieję, że Liam pokaże kły, pazury oraz świecące oczy. Nie udało mu się to, co doprowadziło go do frustracji. Po strzelaninie na dom Scotta, Liam rozwścieczony zaczął bić i torturować Gabe'a w celu wyciągnięcia informacji. W finałowym odcinku Liam i Gabe walczyli przeciw sobie. Gdy jeden z łowców nie mógł oddać czystego strzału w kierunku Liama, otrzymał on rozkaz od Monroe zastrzelenia ich obu. Liam zdążył się uratować, jednakże wszystkie kule trafiły w Gabe'a. Na chwilę przed śmiercią Gabe'a, Theo przejął ból nastoletniego łowcy. Po tym wszystkim wszyscy byli poruszeni. [[Tamora Monroe|'Tamora Monroe']] Gabe był bardzo oddanym łowcą w jej armii. Z chęcią wykonywał wszystkie jej polecenia oraz brał udział w spotkaniach i lekcjach z zbrojowni. Jego lojalność nie była dla Tamory powodem, dla którego mógłby być oszczędzony, i gdy inny łowca nie miał czystego strzału w kierunku Liama, rozkazała mu zabić wilkołaka i Gabe'a. Monroe prawdopodobnie nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia po jego śmierci. [[Gerard Argent|'Gerard Argent']] Gabe głęboko wierzył w poglądy Gerarda dotyczące istot nadprzyrodzonych. Tak jak on, dążył do ich całkowitej zagłady. Gerard zadowolony z posiadania młodego myśliwego, nauczył go posługiwania się kuszą. Obydwoje umarli w finałowym odcinku. Osobowość Gabe był brutalny. Nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu dołączyć do grona łowców. Gabe nie miał trudności w dokonaniu zabójstwa, co widać, gdy zabił Edgara. Był także gotowy zabić wilkołaki podczas walki w szpitalu i gdy ostrzelał dom Scotta. Kiedy Monroe dała mu kuszę i kazała strzelić w kierunku posterunku policji, wykazał jedynie niedowierzanie, by kogoś udało mu się zabić z takiej odległości. Można więc przypuszczać, że nie dbał o życie innych. Da się u niego zauważyć pewne podobieństwo do Theo: obydwoje byli zmanipulowani i bardzo otwarcie pokazywali chęć zdobycia przewagi i siły, z tą różnicą, że Theo się zmienił. Gabe do samego końca wierzył w ideę polowania na istoty nadprzyrodzone. Doprowadziło go to do jego śmierci, gdyż podczas finalnej walki z Liamem został postrzelony przez innego łowcę. Gabe wykazywał też dużą lojalność. Wierzył, że Monroe i Gerard Argent wygrają wojnę między istotami nadprzyrodzonymi i łowcami. Był im bardzo oddany. Na polecenie Monroe zabił Edgara. Wykazywał też troskę o Nolana, gdyż ostrzelał dom Scotta, by Monroe go nie zabiła. Nienawidził też zdrady ze strony innych, co widać było w przedostatnim odcinku, gdzie pobił Nolana za przejście na stronę wilkołaków. Umiejętności Pomimo bycia człowiekiem Gabe wykazał kilka umiejętności pozwalające mu przetrwać podczas wojny między istotami nadprzyrodzonymi a łowcami w Beacon Hills. Nastolatek po przeszkoleniu ze strony Gerarda nauczył się posługiwać kuszą i bronią palną. Także dzięki 'lekcjom' Tamory Monroe w zbrojowni nauczył się jakie efekty ma elektryczność na wilkołaki. Potrafił także walczyć wręcz, co widać na przykładzie gdy pobił Liama w szkole by wywołać w nim przemianę w wilkołaka (choć warto tu zaznaczyć, że Liam celowo się nie bronił) oraz podczas finalnej walki w szpitalu, która na jego nieszczęście zakończyła się jego śmiercią. Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszą osobą, której ból przejął Theo. * Umiera w finałowym odcinku. * Był podobny do Gerarda Argenta: obydwoje byli pełni nienawiści do istot nadprzyrodzonych i robili wszystko by ich wytępić. * Był najbardziej oddanym łowcą w armii Monroe. * Umiał posługiwać się kuszą. Nawigacja Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami